


Come As You Are

by Nevanna



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and tonight, more than ever, Hyde can be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Wickedfox, and posted on 9/2/11.

When he sweeps into the room in his long cloak, top hat, and goggles, Katherine actually lets out a laugh. “Were the goggles really necessary?” she asks him. “I don’t think he wears them in the book.”

“You don’t think they suit?”

“Would it matter if I didn’t?”

“Not a bit, nanny.” Hyde grins at her. “Any last minute advice? Words of wisdom? Tiresome little tidbits from Daddy Dearest? Let’s have it.”

“Just the one thing.” She folds her arms. “Don’t make him regret letting you out tonight.”

He’s almost at the door when she calls his name. He groans, expecting another insufferable lecture. “What?”

“Happy Halloween," she says, and, wonder of wonders, smiles again. He was starting to think that the stick up his keeper’s arse had knocked her funny bone out of place, but there may be hope for her yet.

The streets are crowded with children clutching their parents’ hands, with older party-goers in colorful costumes, and, weaving through the throng like a chill autumn wind, two police officers (unless they’re in costume, too) grumbling about the eggs that someone’s thrown at a shop window. “Second one tonight,” one of them complains.

“Right, well, it’s Halloween,” her partner replies. “What did you expect?”

Hyde studied up for the big night, after he saw the pumpkins start turning up on doorsteps and the fake bats and spider webs every which where, but nothing could have prepared him for the event itself. Why hasn’t anybody told him about caramel apples? He’ll have to add them to the next shopping list. 

He swaggers along the pavement, pats the head of a little boy dressed like Robin Hood, swats a white-draped figure into the shrubbery after the poor idiot thought it would be a laugh to jump out and shout, “Boo!” and nearly collides with a luscious-looking blonde in a white uniform. “Sorry!” she sings out, and looks him up and down. “Who are you supposed to be, then?”

She’s already more than a bit tipsy – he can smell it – and her gleaming nurse’s outfit shows both her midriff and completely ridiculous amounts of leg. He ogles her openly, and she preens. Do all nurses dress like this? _Why was he not informed?_

He leans in close. “I’m Mr. Hyde.” 

“Brilliant.” A rum-flavored giggle bubbles up from her throat. “Say hello to Dr. Jekyll for me.” A small group of her friends sweeps her into their midst before he can ask her where to find the best party in the city. Wouldn’t have minded if it was with her, either.

“Couldn’t get rid of _that_ tosser if I tried,” he mutters, but for once, that doesn’t bother him over-much. He wonders if he could talk Katherine into – and, as long as he’s dreaming, _out of_ – that nurse’s kit. According to the rules, he’s as much her boss as Daddy is. It might be time to start encouraging a more fitting dress code in their workplace.

And if nobody is going to show him where to find the party, he may as well go hunting for it himself. The night is just beginning, isn’t it? And what a night it is: the sort when it’s not even the slightest bit odd to see monsters walking the streets, and it’s expected for people to set fires and toss eggs at windows and frighten the piss out of each other.

“I’m Mr. Hyde,” he says again, and it tastes sweeter than a whole barrel of caramel apples. Tonight, more than ever, he can be himself.


End file.
